It's a Small World
by MidnightFlame325
Summary: They were both either cheated on or left alone. See what happens when their best friends decide to hook them up for a relationship. The troubling part? It's only sex. Can Inuyasha and Kagome stay like this, or will their emotions get the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Small World**

**Author's Note: So... let's get this all figured out. Didn't see That Coming, my first story ever is being revised. I'd say it's revised version is better. With that said, I'd like to confirm that _this_ story is purely for my weird moments in time. There's not going to be any playful moments and this is probably one of the few author's notes you'll see. I guess you can call this my personal satisfaction story. Let's see how well this goes. **

**Disclaimer (For the entire story): I do not own InuYasha in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p>Miroku eyed at his best friend warily. She looked <em>horrible<em> in his eyes. "Kagome?" he whispered. "...Are you okay?"

Twenty-one year old Kagome Higurashi was on her forest-green couch and had her head rested on her knees, surrounded by tissues and loads of ice-cream. She was sniffling and blew her nose occasionally and kept her teary gaze on her television screen without acknowledging her friend.

"Kagome!" Miroku said again.

Miroku was twenty-one, as well as Kagome's childhood friend. Although he'd hit on her one too many times, she was more of a friend than someone he could make love to. His hair was as deep black as hers and their eyes were nearly the same shade of blue. Kagome's, however, were more of a cerulean while his was indigo speckled with sky blue.

The male sighed and walked over to his friend, plopping onto the couch. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome finally looked at him, wiping her face again, "T-the guy left her..."

"What did I tell you about watching these sappy chick-flicks?"

"I know b-but..."

"Your normally spunky personality is replaced by a depressed, lonely aura." he sighed.

Kagome glared at him, "Nuh uh!"

"There's the Kagome I remember." he teased and switched the movie to something else. "Hey... you have Playboy in this package?"

The female blushed deeply, "You idiot, of course not!"

"Uh huh..." he flipped through the channels until he came across _Playboy_ written numerous times over. "You liar."

Kagome, however, was cleaning up; her slight OCD side kicking in. "Miroku, that's pay-per-view." she groaned.

He rolled his eyes; she knew him too well, "Fine, I'll use your laptop."

She twitched and ignored him as he reached for the sparkling white laptop resting on the coffee table, "Have I ever asked yo-"

"Why it sparkles? Yeah. It's because I'm a girl, you dolt."

"That doesn't explain much, dork."

"Just don't go off looking through porn. I don't need a virus on that; there are some important files in there and I have no time to go looking for something new."

"Kagome, you work finances at home..." he trailed off, realizing she already left the room to freshen up. "Hm..."

Miroku wasn't one to pry in someone's life but Kagome was his special case. As her best friend, he felt as if it was his job to do as he pleased. Okay, that sounded creepy. It wasn't hard to notice that Kagome was lonely, what with all of the movies he'd walked in on her watching.

_Tokyo's Hottest_

He was about to type in _Women_ until an idea formed in his head. "Let's see what I can do..." he grinned, deleting the previous words and typing in _Eligible Bachelors in Tokyo._

Oh, he was going to enjoy this. He clicked on the first link to pop up, which was the most viewed of the rest and scrolled through the profiles.

**1. Satoshi Kimiwara**

This male was a romantic. Knowing Kagome, she'd make him watch movies with her and matters would be worse. To walk into Kagome an another _man_ crying...

He shuddered lightly, "Next."

**2. ****Koga Ookami**

Well this one was pompous. Way too full of himself, and if Kagome liked him then... Miroku was sure there'd be problems with himself and the guy. If there was one thing he hated, it'd have to be guys like this.

He thought back to a conversation he had a while back with Kagome.

_"I don't want a boyfriend..." Kagome groaned. "They're so much work... and clingy."_

_"Kami Kagome. At least try."_

_"No." she shook her head stubbornly. "If anything, I want a guy who's only in it or sex; no strings attached."_

_Miroku blinked, "But I've been offering!"_

_Kagome giggled and patted his cheek, "Miro, I'm not the one for you and we both know it. Relationships are too much work and the emotional stress is something I can't handle. Not anymore..."_

_"He hurt you that bad?"_

_"He cheated on m__e and took my sense of trust with him." _

_"I never liked him."_

_"Ah well, what's done is done."_

Miroku rubbed his forehead at the memory and scrolled down, crossing out who he hated in his head. He stopped, many pages later at one name in particular.

**72. Inuyasha Takahashi**

Miroku smirked.

This guy was a nice match for Kagome. His girlfriend dumped him for another man, he was a mechanic (one of the best in Tokyo), he was an Inu Hanyou; meaning he had a pair of dog ears atop his head which Kagome wouldn't be able to resist, and his personality was stubborn. Being the kind of man he was, Miroku couldn't help but think of his best friend having a yelling match with this guy and as they closed the door the yelling turned to desperate screams.

...

He shook his head, "Ah gross. I can't believe I thought of that."

With a swift click of the mouse, Miroku began to type in his reply to this Inuyasha person.

**Kagome Higurashi:** _Whoa, you're looking for sex only, too? I can't believe it! I only know one guy who offered, but that'd be weird since he's just a friend. Anyway, I'm Kagome. Straight and simple: My boyfriend cheated on me, I dumped him and I only want sex. No strings attached. Wanna know more? Uh, I guess you can email me. It's khigurashi on Gmail. And that's pretty much all I'm posting online. I'll be waiting._

Miroku took a good, long look at his short, simple handiwork. He sure sounded... kind of like Kagome. This _was_ what she wanted, and Miroku knew for a fact that there was never anything such as "No feelings" in an all sex relationship. Feelings were something man was blessed, as well as cursed with, and Kagome could very well end up falling for this one who'd went through nearly the same issue.

_See? There's something they can use to strike a conversation,_ Miroku thought, optimistically as he clicked _Post Reply _on the page.

* * *

><p>Sango was scrolling down the list of replies that Inuyasha got on this dating site she'd posted him on without his permission.<p>

"They're all..." _Click. _"...Whores..." _Click. _"...Who want a nice dic... wait."

Something caught her eyes. Someone posted a reply, not too long ago and it was the shortest one yet. This _Kagome_ girl was probably one of the only people who safely exposed herself on the internet. A short reply, and the words "Sexy", "Tight ass", and "I'd love you ramming yourself down my throat" didn't show up. Nope, but this chick went through some of the same shit her best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi did.

Sango thought back to when she'd found Inuyasha, inwardly broken.

_"Inuyasha..." she whispered. His usual loud manner was gone as he looked up at her. _

_Sango found him sitting against one of the cars he was supposed to be fixing looking terribly broken. His ears drooped, his fists were clenched and his bangs shadowed his eyes. When he did happen to look up, she wished he didn't, as the emotions shown in them were those of a heartbroken spirit._

_"She left for another man." he said, in a gruff voice__._

_"It's okay." she said, trying to soothe him. "You'll find better."_

_"Stop puking out your stupid rainbow bullshit on moving on." Inuyasha muttered. "I ain't gettin' into anymore relationships. They're fucking stupid. If anything, I'll get into one for sex, and sex alone."_

_Sango's nose scrunched and she sat next to him, "Gross."_

_"Not unless that's what the chick wants as well." he countered. "I don't want 'em clinging."_

_"Hm..." It was then, an idea popped into her head. _

The brown-haired female grinned; later that day she'd posted up Inuyasha's profile on the site and she secretly looked through his responses waiting for the right one so she could find the moment to tell her best friend that she'd done what he didn't do.

"Kagome, hm?" Sango grinned and wrote down the email address before shutting down her laptop. "Inuyasha, it's time you find a new start."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Leave a review, please?<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Small World**

"Inuyasha!" Sango called, as she reached inside of his loud auto shop. "Inu_yash-_"

"What is it, woman?"

Sango blinked, realizing the noise died down and Inuyasha was behind her. "Oh..." she said softly. "Right."

The silver-haired male raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"This!" she turned around and shoved a piece of paper into his hand.

"Please don't tell me this is another slut..." he groaned, not sparing the paper a glance.

"No, no." she shook her head. "I finally found someone who won't cling. She only wants sex, too, and I'll bet you guys could be friends!"

"What's got you so damn happy?" he asked, though his ears perked up a bit at the word _friends_.

"I can tell she's okay. You need someone like her to relate too, ya know?"

"And then fuck." he smirked.

"Yeah, that too."

"...And how do you know her?"

Sango paused and found that playing with a stray strand of thread was suddenly very interesting, "Promise you won't get mad?"

"I guess..."

"Great!" she grinned. "I just so happened to put your profile up on this one site that vaguely describes your problem, your physical appearance and what you want from a girl."

"You put me on a bachelor site."

"Pretty much."

"Without my permission."

"Yeah..."

"And all these whores who've been put on dates with me were some who responded."

"Actually... they stalked you... I only set you up with one."

Inuyasha twitched and walked off.

"Make sure you try her!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he called back to her, before reading the paper at last. "Kagome Higurashi." he said, "Let's see how you'll do."

* * *

><p>Kagome was checking her emails, sat comfortably on her couch. "My life is boring." she mumbled and scrolled down the list of finances. "Ever since I dumped his ass, I've found no one who wants sex alone... always a relationship."<p>

**_Hey._**

The ebony haired female blinked as her chat box opened. No one talked to her on this; it was strictly business. She didn't even know who it was. DemonDog21?

_Uh, hi. _she typed back after a while.

**_It's about time. You Kagome Higurashi?_**

"How the hell...?" _How do you know my name?_

**_A friend gave it to me. Look, I need to ask you something._**

This was a bit too weird for her liking. Being the open-minded person she was, Kagome couldn't bring herself to close the chat box. _Um... go ahead, I guess. _

**_You looking for only sex?_**

Her mind screamed "Pedophile!" but, against it's will, she responded:

_ Yeah, why?_

**_I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. Twenty-two, was left by my girlfriend because she was fucking another man and now I'm lookin' for just sex with no relationship strings attached. You in? _**

She wasn't surprised by how blunt he was being; in fact, from the moment she responded, he'd seemed like the type. _Girlfriend left you for another guy, hm?_ Now that? That surprised her. She'd found her boyfriend fucking another girl against the back of her house and she'd dumped him.

_Alright then, Inuyasha. Care to video chat?_

**_Whatever._**

It took the pair a few moments to set up the chat, but when they did succeed, they both held back a gasp.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha didn't really know what he was doing. He'd intended to question this girl, see if she was pretty enough to fuck, and then have his way with her... Too bad he ended up flirting.<p>

Bringing his gaze back to the screen, he found Kagome smirking at him. Kagome, who was quite cute with her sparkling eyes and long, dark hair cascading down behind her. Her bangs were brushed to the side, slightly covering her eyes and she looked no younger than eighteen. "...How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." she blinked.

Well, her voice was definitely as pretty as her face.

"...You're kidding." his ears twitched, capturing her attention. "Show me proof."

Reaching over her laptop (Giving Inuyasha a drool-worthy view) and to the coffee table, Kagome grabbed her purse and went though her wallet for her ID and held it in front of the camera for him to see. Why was she doing this? He was a stranger, right?

And yet... she'd found confidence in openly displaying herself.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Tch, what's it to you?" he rolled his eyes, though secretly satisfied that this woman was of age for him to get in bed.

"I'll be back." she said, standing up, giving him a full view of her curvy waist. _Shit..._ he thought. _This one's perfect. _From the way she'd reacted to his looks (Which he knew he had) he knew she was going to be a challenge in bed. She didn't drool or start ripping her clothes off... Nope, she'd kept him waiting. "Kagome..." he mumbled to himself.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha blinked, only to see Kagome's blue eyes peering into his from her webcam. "Ah, nothing. I'm just sayin' your name."

She smiled, "Well... I guess we can get to know each oth-"

He rolled his eyes and cut her off, "Stop with the 'Get to know each other' crap. That sounds like a relationship. Me. You. In bed. That's all we gotta do."

A slight giggle escaped Kagome's lips, "When and where?"

"My place at nine?"

"Tonight?" Surprise was evident in her eyes.

"Of course, darling." he teased.

"Shut up." she flipped him off. "You got an address for me?"

"Tch, I'll email it to ya. I gotta get back to work."

"Where do you work?"

She sure did ask a lot of questions, hm? Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Mechanic. I'm pretty sure Sango would've put that up for these people to read. Whatever. Bye, Kagome. I'll see you tonight..." Inuyasha paused and smiled. "...If you're not too scared." he added in as an afterthought.

With a last roll of the eyes, Kagome turned her webcam off.

* * *

><p>Her heart was beating hard against her chest. What was she just doing? Flirting? Did she really find someone who wanted only sex?<p>

...And he was hot?

"This is way too good to be true." she groaned and pinched herself to check if this was reality. It was definitely reality.

There was just one thing going through her mind now: How the _hell_ did this Inuyasha guy find out about her? It wasn't like she openly told the world that she was going only for sex. That'd be weird and it would attract pedophiles. "Gross..."

_Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding dong!_

Kagome rolled her eyes; only Miroku would press the doorbell that many times. "Come in!" she yelled.

"What if I was a serial killer?" Miroku asked as he walked into the house.

"Why would a serial killer ring the doorbell?"

"To kill you..."

"Miroku, I knew it was you 'cause we're _ connected _or something." she twisted her middle finger onto her index finger to increase her point.

"That's weird." he commented and sat next to her.

Kagome sighed and shut her laptop, "So I have something to tell you. It's _really_ weird, so brace yourself."

"Ah, I'm sure I can take it." the male shrugged. "We're connected, remember?"

"Shut up." she giggled and tapped him. "Remember when I told you I wanted a guy only for sex?"

"Yeah..."

"Well guess what? Today _he _found _me_."

"Really...?" Miroku wanted to sink down deep into her couch and disappear. What a coincidence that after he'd replied to Inuyasha's post as Kagome, was it that some guy found her? He made a mental note to try deleting that post. "What's his name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi." he heard her sigh. "He made it pretty clear that he wanted only sex... and did you know he has the cutest puppy ears?" Kagome always had a thing for animals, and Inuyasha's ears sure did have a hold on her.

Miroku's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably, "I-inuyasha... hm...?"

"Yeah. What's weird, though, is that he knew my full name and what I wanted."

"Ha... ha. That's funny, Kagome. Know what's even funnier?"

"What?"

He bit on his bottom lip nervously, "What's funny is what I have to tell you next."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Miroku... what did you do?"

"See... I was on this site... looking for a guy who'd only want sex just like you _for_ you... and I posted a reply to an Inuyasha Takahashi... as you. Funny how he replied, right?"

Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku, you have three seconds to go get me a cone of Double Chocolate Brownie Surprise. If you're not out of my house in three seconds to get that cone, I assure you, I will kill you. When you return, you will delete that post, seeing as I have already accepted to Inuyasha and then you are going to apologize by making me a sandwich."

"You sure have a lot of requests... you're like a man."

"Three."

"Oh, you're serious." Miroku stood up quickly.

"Two."

He was out of the door before Kagome reached the last number. "One," she giggled and re-opened her laptop to do some research on Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! c: I like this story. Pretty please leave a review?<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a Small World**

**Dear readers, **

**Sexual tension is bad for you. My advice? Read this chapter. c:**

* * *

><p>He didn't think she'd be pretty. Inuyasha was half expecting a fake, tanned, plastic whore. Maybe he was a bit harsh with his imagination, but it was what he was used to, coming up to him for only sex. It didn't take much for him to remember those cerulean eyes and dark hair. Her tasteful choice in clothing and and luscious curves almost made him drool.<p>

_Almost_.

He still had his pride to keep up, and he needed to get back to work; Inuyasha definitely did _not_ need to be thinking of a girl like she was his girlfriend, or anything.

_Although... I wouldn't mind,_ he thought, with a lick of his lips. _If she were my girlfriend, I'd smash all night._

For a few seconds he pondered that. This new girl that he'd only talked to once; over video-chat, no less; was making him think of having her as his girlfriend? "You've gotta be kiddin' me..." he grumbled. "She might be a nice piece of ass, but even if I did ask her out we both agreed it's only sex."

And yet... after assuring himself that, she kept popping back into his head.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried to sit up, bumped his head on the bottom of the car and fell back down. "Fuck!" he groaned and shifted out, rubbing his head and facing his boss, "What?"

Mr. Takeda was a tall, lanky man. Usually in a suit and tie, never breaking a sweat, with slightly graying hair. Inuyasha could never comprehend just _how _or_ why_ this loser owned a mechanic shop, but he paid him well so he didn't really complain.

"I want to know why the hell you were working on that car for more than two hours! You're Inuyasha Takahashi, for Kami's sake! You take an hour and a half, tops!"

Inuyasha yawned, tuning him out. For a loser, this guy could yell his head off.

"...Are you even listening? And you have some chick here to see you!"

Now this got his attention, "What?"

Takeda rolled his eyes, "Some chick's here for you. Pale, black hair, blue eyes, nice ass... the list goes on."

"Sounds like Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled. "Where is she?"

"At the front with her car. Somethin' about it smoking up."

Inuyasha stood up and headed towards the girl who seemed to be thinking.

* * *

><p>She didn't mean for this to happen. There was no way in hell, she could've seen this coming. <em>All she did<em> was take a simple drive to the grocery. It wasn't _her_ fault that she wanted to try someplace new today. It wasn't _her_ fault that her car started smoking up under the hood. It _certainly_ wasn't her fault that the garage she happened to stop by was where her new fuck-buddy, Inuyasha, worked.

She honestly didn't know he was working here until she saw the familiar flash of silver hair and pair of puppy ears disappear under a car. She'd waited for nearly two and a half hours before asking some weird, middle aged man for him.

It wasn't long after that, she'd seen Inuyasha walking towards her and Kagome could've died on the spot. She was going to have an unlimited sex pass for _this_ guy?

_No way... _she thought. _He's freaking _hot!

Regaining her composure, Kagome looked back up again, in time to see the smirking, sexy male.

"Couldn't wait to meet me?"

Kami, his voice was just as tempting, "Not my fault my car broke down." she mumbled.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Boss said something about smoke."

"I don't know much about cars." she stuck her tongue out like a little girl.

"Careful babe, or I'll have to come there and show you what that tongue should be used for."

Kagome blushed and closed her mouth.

The male chuckled and cupped her cheek softly, "Now now, I want that mouth open tonight."

"Inuyasha..." she said his name slowly, hoping she'd pronounced it correctly. Kagome continued when she didn't hear a grunt or a correction. "Just fix my car, please."

"Sure thing... Ka-go-me." he drawled out. "Though, I have but one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm towing this car to my place for... a personal fix."

"How am I supposed to get home?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Here's the fun part, kitten: You're coming with me. Trust me babe, you'll be naked on the hood in no time."

"Excuse me?"

Inuyasha licked his lips and bent down close to her, "You'll be naked. On the hood. In no time." That alone sent chills down his own spine. The thought of this fiery vixen tied naked to her car while he pleasured her was a sight only he could see. Yes, Inuyasha called these visions as his own.

"_Babe _you better be worth it." she breathed.

Oh yes, this girl; girlfriend or not; was officially his property. He didn't care about how superficial that sounded, all he cared about now was making her scream under him.

"Takahashi! Stop making out with the chick and _get to work_!"

"Fuck off..." Inuyasha mumbled and straightened up. "She ain't a 'chick' and there's somethin' going on with her thermostat, not to mention it blew a fuse! I'm towing it to my place to look over it!" he called to his boss.

"What? I'll cut your damn pay if you go home early!"

"Yeah, that'll be the day! I'll work overtime or somethin' so calm yourself!"

"...Don't tell me what to do!" Mr. Takeda yelled and stormed into his office.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to an amused Kagome, "What?"

"Nothing." she giggled and stepped out of her car.

"Keh, of course not." his ears flicked as he set everything up for the job.

* * *

><p>To show how badly they each wanted it, Kagome didn't even get to close the vehicle's door as they reached inside of his garage, before Inuyasha pushed her against the car and devoured her mouth.<p>

Did she complain? Nope. Kagome smirked against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, biting down on her lip, demanding entrance. The male delved his tongue into her mouth exploring her taste and every inch of it's sweet depths. It'd been such a_ long_ time since he'd felt the need to have someone like this and here she was responding to his touch.

Finally pulling back, he smirked at her pout and pecked her lips playfully before picking her up and setting her down on the hood of her car.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, sending a full-blown wave of arousal down his spine, only to have it settle as a pool of heat between his thighs. He was getting hard, and she was the cause of it.

He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Yes?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled, removing her hands from around his neck and started to unbutton her blouse. Inuyasha could only watch impatiently as her white lace bra was revealed; inch by fucking inch. She was taking and agonizingly long period of time to do this.

"Fuck," he said and popped each of the buttons and inwardly pouted after he'd done so: She'd broken his patience.

Kagome grinned as he pulled her towards him and unclasped her bra and set her back down. What she didn't see coming, was him_ leaving_ her there and walking towards the back of the car.

"Inuyasha?" she called, curious as to why he'd left.

"Why the fuck do you have a vibrator in your trunk, woman? Wait, never mind. Take off everything."

_How can he be so blunt_? she thought dryly, though, she did as he said.

"Ah." Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction seeing her fully naked. "Shaved?"

"Shut up!" she blushed.

"No worries." he grinned, making the female notice the chain and... vibrator in his hand.

"What's that for?"

"Lay back."

She didn't know why she was doing as he'd told her to... but Kagome laid back, only to feel the cool metal that was once in his hands, wrap around her, "Fuck you, Takahashi." she groaned, realizing she really_ was _going to be naked on the hood of her car... in no time at all!

Inuyasha merely shrugged, leaning over her and kissed her cheek before showing her the art of him turning on a vibrator.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would, babe. I would." And, with a slight wink, he gently placed the vibrator inside of Kagome's moist entrance and enjoyed her first moan.

_This_, he thought, looking at her moan out her colorful vocabulary at him. _Will be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>So um... maybe that <em>added<em> to your sexual tension. Sorry... ._. Leave a review?**

**~MidnightFlame325**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a Small World**

He was on top of her kissing near every inch of her heated body. Inuyasha liked being in control of this woman. Her moans definitely did not fail to turn him on, and the growing hardness in his pants seemingly got harder.

"You... fucking... _BITCH_!" Kagome screamed, her body shuddering as she came on her fourth orgasm. Inuyasha merely stood up looking at her with a half smirk as she tried to fight against the chains that bound her to her car. "Let me _out_..." her screams died down to moans and Inuyasha couldn't help but take pity on her. With a slow, teasing hand, Inuyasha removed the now dripping wet vibrator.

"T-thank you!" she gasped out.

With a wink, he licked it and turned it off, "You taste pretty good..."

Kagome, still panting, raised an eyebrow, "Wha...?"

The silver haired male loosened the chain's tight grip on her and pinned her down. "I said..." he kissed her cheek. "You taste..." Now, he was dangerously close to her lips. "Pretty good." With that, his lips crashed down on hers, hard and desperate.

"Ah!" the small sound that came from the female below him made his entire body shudder in pride as he sucked and nibbled on her lips. When he jerked his head back he smirked, his hand making it's way down to her heated area.

"What are you...?"

One finger made it's way in, slowly moving in and out. Watching her expression go from surprise to delight, he stuck another finger in.

"Ohh..." Kagome moaned, clamping her legs down on his hand, begging for another.

"Does the kitten want another?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome nodded, not giving a flying fuck where her pride was at the moment. His hands just felt so _good_ inside of her... it made her wonder how his dick would feel shoved up roughly into her, his thrusting hard and violent.

Yes, Kagome was quite a kinky woman.

Her back arched as the male placed in two more fingers into her tight entrance. "God... you're like a virgin." he grunted as his fingers teased her. Kagome's inner walls were clamped tight on his fingers as he pulled them in and out. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. "I fucking need to be in you _now_."

"O-on your bed..." she whined.

He smirked, "My bed, hm?"

"Y-yes..." she blushed as he picked her up, removing his fingers from her, earning a small mewl from her.

* * *

><p>He set her down gently, but before Kagome even had the chance to admire the elegant taste of the headboard and softness of the sheets, before Inuyasha spread her legs and thrust hard and deep into her, and she screamed in pure pleasure. He gripped her shoulders down and her back arched up with each thrust and her full breasts bounced each and every time.<p>

The constant slamming of the bed's headboard echoed in Inuyasha's ears and he growled, wanting to hear more of her screams. His entire being was one big sensation. The feeling of being inside this woman was something he couldn't comprehend; she was tighter than she was around his fingers. In fact, her tight walls around his digits was nothing compared to how she milked his ten inches of cock.

Her body froze in mid-arch and Kagome screamed her loudest yet. She was going to cum and Inuyasha was _not _going to let up on his thrusts. He let out a feral growl as he felt his cock pulse inside of her and his warm seed was starting to rise. "Dammit to hell, I hope you're on the pill, woman."

She didn't answer him; instead, Kagome pulled his head down into a passionate kiss making all coherent thought leave his mind and his seed shot thick and wet inside of her body, filling it up repeatedly until he ran out. He dropped his head in the crook of her neck breathing heavily.

Something was _wrong_ here.

Inuyasha had sex before and he was _neve__r _as rough as this. In fact, he got bored in the middle of it. Feelings never lingered and they were usually one night stands.

And yet...

This girl under him. This girl he'd met for real_ today_ was making him want more. Sure, they were fuck-buddies, but that didn't explain why he'd wanted more of her.

"Inuyasha?" the small, sweet voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" he grunted, and lifted his head to look at her.

She had a playful glint in his eyes, "I want to... _ thank _you for such amazing sex." Kagome purred out.

"Oh, really?" he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome grinned and pushed him back off of her, biting her lip when she realized he'd pulled out. She missed the warmth...

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"You'd know." she winked and got on her knees in front of him, licking his lips at how hard he still was.

"What... Kagome n- _ohhh..._"

He was being taken into her mouth. Her hot, waiting mouth that was desperate to have a taste of him. Running her tongue over the wide head, she licked off some of his seed that stayed back on him. Inuyasha sat up and leaned back on one of his bed's supporting posts, holding her head, "A-ah Kagome..."

Another groan, "Fuck; deeper..."

She knew what he wanted, so she pushed down deeper, opening her mouth as far as it could go. She felt his cock pulse on each inch and gods, she wanted more of him.

Inuyasha tangled his fingers in her hair and applied a slight pressure to her head, pushing it down; she was going to deep throat him and she was going to _ like_ it.

Her mouth was full, cheeks hollowed as she sucked him. His cock was going to push past her throat and down beyond. A light gagging sound was only heard by her as her mouth was filled with his thickness.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha grunted at the pleasure she was giving him. His eyes closed at the feeling of her gagging motions; her throat tightening around him. "Fuck..." he held her there, enjoying her.

By now, he'd had enough. She was teasing him. Inuyasha pulled her head up by his grip on her hair and smirked when she yelped.

Kagome looked at his sexy smirk and noticed a sharp canine tooth poking out, "Wha-"

Suddenly, he pulled her to him and kissed her deep and hard. "Kagome..." he mumbled into the kiss, paying no notice to his surroundings. All he wanted to do was devour her already swollen lips and make her beg for more. He fought with her tongue for dominance, but eventually he won. With a satisfied grin, he jerked his head back and kissed her lips. "Looks like I was worth it." he winked.

"Yeah... you were... babe..." she moaned out and rested her head on his shoulder.

This may not have been a relationship but Inuyasha wasn't heartless. He let her fall asleep on him... but that was probably because he was deep in thought.

He didn't want to acknowledge it... not when they'd just had amazing sex. He didn't believe it...

Kagome was _not_ his mate. That was final, in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a Small World**

**A/N: So being the dumbass I am, I accidentally updated _Didn't see That Coming_ instead of _Didn't see That Coming Revised. _What the actual fuck, bro. Anyways, I fixed it on my amazingly awesome DSi before I got to playing Pokemon.  
><strong>

**Yeah. I'm just that badass.**

* * *

><p>Kagome groaned and tried to turn on her side, but a pair of arms kept her pressed up against a muscular chest. Well, this couldn't be right. Her eyes snapped open and she came face to face with a well-toned chest and strands of silver hair scattered over her.<p>

Then it all came back to her, and a familiar heat was felt between her legs.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Kagome thought and skillfully got herself out of Inuyasha's bind. _It's is way to early in the morning to be thinking about sex._

By now she was sitting up and she scanned the room, "Wow... we sure got wild..." It was true; articles of clothing laid scattered on the floor, some ripped and others... well others at a point of no return. Kagome shook her head and blushed, _For some guy I just met... he's pretty fucking good._

A masculine groan snapped her out of her early morning perverted thoughts. "Good morning," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment; she was still naked.

"Mornin." Inuyasha grunted.

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person?"

"Fuck no." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "But I could be if I woke up to this every morning." His eyes scanned her body carefully and he licked his lips.

"Can I use your toothbrush?" she asked teasingly, ignoring his comment.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Can I fuck you some more?"

"Yes?"

"There's your answer."

"I see what you did there..." she said, softly and hopped off of the bed. "Ew it's all sticky." she laughed and poked some of the creamy white substance that wasn't all dry yet.

"I wonder why..." Inuyasha commented sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like I made you come multiple times last night."

"I didn't come _that_ much!" the female protested.

"Yeah you did." he cockily remarked. "I would remember."

With a (cute, in his opinion) glare, Kagome stomped into the bathroom that was located in the far corner of his room and slammed the door.

Inuyasha chuckled and started to take the sheets off of the bed, "I could get used to this."

* * *

><p><em>Even after amazing sex, he still managed to piss me off. What kind of man does that? <em>Kagome thought, fuming as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was messy; some sticking to her face, her eyes looked slightly wild and her body- neck down- was covered in love bites. Her lips were swollen as well, but she still managed to boost her ego with a confident smirk.

With that, she picked up the only toothbrush she found and put a layer of toothpaste on the brush. As she brushed her teeth, Kagome took the time to look over at her surroundings. It was a really nice bathroom if you thought about it. Mint green tiles covered the walls, and shiny black marble tiles layered the floor. All of the accessories were silver, including the sink.

One thing that managed to catch her eye was a silver chain hanging from one of the towel hooks. She spit out her toothpaste and walked over to it; brushing away once more.

_I really shouldn't touch it... _she thought.

It was a pretty necklace with a golden heart pendant and a golden ring hanging next to it. The outside of the pendant had;

_Inuyasha and Kikyo_

_Love that will never die...  
><em>

engraved on it. Kagome's heart pounded against her chest. She'd stopped the constant brushing of her teeth after she read the name, 'Kikyo.' Why? Just so happened, her ex boyfriend was fucking some chick named Kikyo when she found them. Kagome was furious, especially when he exclaimed, "I thought she was you! You two are so similar looking..."

Like, what the fuck? She looked nothing like the bitch on top of him who continued to give him a blowjob on the side of her house. She knew he was enjoying it. Fuck, he enjoyed every little piece of sex he got; the pathetic, dickless cunt.

She shook her head, chuckling sadistically at her vulgar language. Who knew that Inuyasha, her fuck buddy, had something going on with Kikyo?

There was a knock on the door, "Wench, you okay in there?"

The ebony haired female looked at the door, "Yeah..." she replied slowly. "I uh... I need to ask you something."

He seemed to have paused for a moment, thinking about her tone of voice, "If it's bad, stay naked."

"Like I have anything to change into!" she giggled.

With that, she finished brushing her teeth and washed her face. When she came out of the bathroom, she was slightly refreshed. Just a bit sticky from... last night. Inuyasha had already changed and brushed his teeth using the guest bathroom and he was sitting on his bed looking up at her with his signature smirk, "What's up?"

"How come you get to change?" she pouted and sat next to him.

"Because," he pulled her onto his lap, making her face him, "I want to play with you, not the other way around."

"You know what? Fuck you." she teased.

"Anytime."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Moving on..." he poked her cheek. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Kagome bit her lip, "See... I was in the bathroom... and I saw a pendant."

Inuyasha stiffened.

Ignoring that, she continued, "I guess it was rude of me so I didn't open it... but I saw the name Kikyo."

"She's my ex." he stated.

"Funny... she's _my_ ex's cheating buddy."

"What?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"I kinda found them against the side of my house. I found out her name was Kikyo..."

Inuyasha's golden eyes held sympathy as he looked at the small girl on his lap; Kikyo may have just broken up with him by words, but Kagome found her and her ex on the side of her own house fucking. What kind of sick world was this?

"Anyway," Kagome continued softly, "I just thought I'd let you know."

"Ah."

"One last thing." she said. "Why... do you still have the necklace? And a ring? Were you two engaged?"

"That's three questions, Kitten. I'll answer 'em anyway since you're so cute." Kagome blushed as he continued. "I kept the ring and pendant... because it's hard of me to let go of the past. Yes, Kikyo and I were engaged, but it was only for two months. After that, she said she was leaving me for some guy named Hiten who I presume was your boyfriend. Heh," he chuckled. "It's a small world after all."

Kagome nodded in agreement and kissed his cheek, "Yeah... but I'm kinda glad I met you."

"This isn't becoming a relationship, is it?" Inuyasha asked, his tone humorous.

"Oh god no." Kagome shook her head and flicked him, "None of that will happen. We didn't sign up for that."

Behind his playful grin of agreement, Inuyasha's heart fell. Even though he was the one who didn't want a relationship, he was starting to like Kagome. A lot. Especially after he found out that his fiancée left him for her boyfriend. Who knew fate would lead them to each other?

"Oh god, I sound like a romantic." Inuyasha accidentally muttered out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome blinked. "You didn't say anything."

The silver haired hanyou blinked, his ears twitching. Kagome's eyes flickered to the appendages and she smiled broadly. "Those. Are. So. Cute." she giggled and got on her knees, reaching up to touch them. "H-hey, woman!" he yelled, but his protests were muffled by her chest pressing up against his face.

Kagome was too engrossed with the soft appendages to notice what Inuyasha was doing. That was... until his fang grazed against her left nipple and he was sucking on it like a baby.

The small female stopped her ministrations and a small moan escaped her lips, "Inu... yasha..." she said, subconsciously arching her back, pushing her chest forwad. "O-oh..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm such an evil authoress... Jeez, forgive me? o-o This was like a background thing going on here to be honest. But... you know... that last part suggests sex, sex, feelings and more sex. JUST SAYING. Be nice to me and leave a review? I could use about 10. c:<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325  
><strong>


	6. Temporary Chapter

**Author's Note:** Cheesus, where do I begin? FanFiction is deleting stories because of the MA Rating thing. That couldn't have gotten me more riled up than anyone else. I know most of us are against their policy and everything… and I'm feeling the same as the majority of people. Anyway, I have this chapter finished… I've just been contemplating on posting it up. I mean, I don't want the story to get taken down. This is a temporary chapter, and if anyone has any suggestions on which site I can use to repost my stories, I'd gladly take the suggestions. [Lol, does this even make sense?]

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(**Rion_Eci**: While I may not be writing as much, reality and life has been kicking my ass, I still believe that whoever is in charge of this site is most definitely in the wrong. If they really wanted to do something, put up a filter for any stories that have lemons. Yes, some people may not like to read stories like that. But a lot of people also don't like reading stories with slash. Personally, I don't like reading those kinds of stories. I have nothing against them, but I'd rather not read about it. Why not put up a filter for that? Back to stories with lemons. Wouldn't it just be easier for everyone to just use a filter, or make it so you have an account to read stories like that, rather than just deleting authors stories without warning?)

topic/111772/63683250/1/63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

MidnightFlame325

The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a Small World**

**HI GUYS DID YOU MISS ME? AHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

><p><em>How could this be considered breakfast? <em>Kagome thought in ecstasy. Just the simplicity of it all had her mind in a dizzy mess. He wasn't doing anything too explicit, and that was the point. His fangs grazed her soft pink nipple, time after time and it made her heart leap in delight. "Inu..." she started, shifting slightly, unable to reach a comfortable position as he continued pleasuring her.

He pulled back, satisfied, and began scraping her sides lightly, enough to make her giggle. "What is it?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome pouted as the sensation brought upon her body by his talented mouth simply left instantly. Gods, there must have been something wrong with her. What was she doing here anyway? Keeping quiet, she studied Inuyasha; she had sort of a knack for reading people and his eyes had somewhat of a lonely look behind it. "Hey..." she murmured, touching his cheek softly.

"What?" Inuyasha spoke aloud, confused. Her sudden change in demeanor was a bit frightening.

Kagome smiled hopping off of him, "D'you want to go somewhere today?"

"What? You mean like a... date?"

"Well yeah, silly!"

"Silly." he scoffed, "That wasn't the type of language you used last night."

Her cheeks flushed a bright red color. This wasn't supposed to really happen, but she wanted to get to know Inuyasha. _Obviously_ they were only sex buddies but it wouldn't hurt to be friends with benefits, right? Kagome stuck her tongue out and ran to his room to get dressed. It was a quick thing, putting some of his clothes on- it didn't really take much effort, especially since she was extremely excited in getting to know her new... very... talented friend. Running back to the kitchen she found Inuyasha still sitting on the chair with a rather dumbfounded expression. "Kami, what are you still doing there?"

"What am _I_ still doing here? I just don't understand what you think you're doing?" Kagome bit her lip at his tone, taking a step back as he got up. He was advancing towards her and she could easily tell that his mood was not about to result in anything good. "Kagome, you do realize that there aren't supposed to be any feelings involved with this, right?" These words were painful to let out for some reason. "You and I are nothing but fuck buddies, and that's it. Why are you insisting on... well, this?"

Kagome pursed her lips before responding. "You know, you don't have to be so melodramatic. It isn't as if I asked you to date me, develop feelings for me... or even marry me! I didn't invite you to meet my family. I never said anything about meeting yours, I just figured that since we're doing... _this_," she waved her hands in a wild motion. "That we'd also be able to be civil friends."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Friends?"

"Well it isn't as if I'm a slut!" she exclaimed. "I at least want to try to get to know you before another one of last night."

In an instant she was pushed back against the table, face to face with apologetic eyes. His words barely matched them, though; "You know, you've got an entirely different vocabulary right now than you did last night. It's strange..."

"What are you trying to say?" she demanded with all the pride she had left up against a table. It was a nice table, marble. Wandering off in her mind, she wondered if they'd ever do it on top here. Oh, that'd be grand.

"What I'm trying to say is maybe I should try to get to know you more, too. I'll call in sick for work or somethin', go to your place and when we're both cleaned up properly... we can go do your date thing."

"You don't have to call it a date." she mumbled shyly.

"We don't have to call our relationship weird."

"Do we?"

"You know, that's been on my mind since morning. Now tell me... why do you have a bra on?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Her house wasn't that far away. Around ten minutes from his, really. It was a nice shade of blue that matched the rich shade of her irises. As he mused about her eyes and the color of her house, he didn't realize that the pretty lady had already left his car and was unlocking her front door without glancing back.<p>

Inuyasha blinked as he finally caught sight of her and hurried out of his car, following behind her quickly. As she opened her door, however, Inuyasha could have sworn she nearly fainted.

"Miroku!"

The fuck was that? Looking past her shoulders he caught sight of a male that could pass as Kagome's twin. He was sitting calmly on a couch staring at the pair with a lecherous look in his eyes. "Why is there a man in your house?" Inuyasha asked, almost possessively.

"He's a friend." Kagome mumbled, shuffling into the house normally, completely ignoring the male on the couch known as Miroku. She left somewhere upstairs so Inuyasha only assumed that she was going to take a proper shower after last night's... mess. Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha sat on the couch a fair distance away from Miroku.

"So how'd it go?"

Inuyasha blinked, "Eh... what?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and turned to face the male, "Kagome. You. How did _it_ go?"

"I don't think she'd want her brother knowing how anything went." Inuyasha murmured awkwardly.

"I'm not her brother." Miroku corrected. "Try best friend."

"Kagome's best friend is a guy?"

"Strangely enough, we haven't had sex once."

What. The. Absolute. Fuck.

"Try and keep it that way." Inuyasha gritted out.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Never took you for this type. I guess it doesn't really matter," he sighed. "Did you see how happy she was after she walked in?"

"She kind of almost fainted."

"Yes, but she was happy. There was a smile on her face. You know, you sure aren't what I expected. You're a bit of a dumbass."

"What the fu-"

"Whoa, whoa there buddy." Miroku sighed. "No need to get physical. I'm just commenting. I don't even know you, I just know you wanted to fuck."

"Wait... how did you know that?"

"Who the hell do you think responded to your post?"

"That was... you?"

"I was trying to set her up with someone... she had me worried for the longest while after her last break up." Miroku had absolutely no idea why he was telling all of this to Inuyasha... maybe it was because he trusted him? He did tend to have a gift for learning other people's auras in a heartbeat. Hell, he could already see him and a mystery woman crying at Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding in the near future. Hopefully.

Pausing for a second, Inuyasha studied the man. Kagome's_ best friend_ set her up with a complete stranger, that being him in response to the AD _his _best friend. Sango, posted?

Was this entire thing some sort of fucking coincidence?

"I'll tell you this once." Inuyasha muttered. "And you aren't allowed to breathe a word of it to anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"My ah... best friend put up that post."

"Wait, what?"

Inuyasha shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. "She thought I was lonely after my girl cheated on me so she put the AD up. Strangely enough, though I was supposed to meet Kagome last night, but I ended up meeting her earlier yesterday and here we are."

"Wait, your best friend is a girl?" That must have been the only thing that processed through Miroku's mind.

"Yep."

"I'm back!" Kagome yelled, running down the stairs. "Okay you two lovebirds I _whoa_-" she cut herself off as she tripped on her own feet. The impact of the floor wasn't reached, however as she was suddenly in the arms of someone.

"You need to be more careful." Inuyasha's soft voice met her ears, causing her to blush. "I uh... how did you get here so fast?"

"Demonic speed." he supplied, helping her straighten up. "Shall we go?"

"Did you and Miroku have fun?"

He didn't reply, pushing her out the door.

"Okay okay!" Turning around in his hold, she called out to her best friend, "No hookers, okay?"

"No promises!" the blue-eyed male replied.

* * *

><p>Their car ride consisted of Inuyasha's attempts to get his hands up Kagome skirt when he had the time, and Kagome hitting him like a schoolgirl until they reached their destination. That being a restaurant, by the way. It wasn't usually a day people would go to eat out so the pair just so happened to be the only two in the premises.<p>

The host took them to their seat which happened to be sort of a rounded couch behind a large round table. Strangely enough, this was the new thing in the area. Which was stupid. What ever happened to date night for two? Inuyasha liked it though; he was going to have fun.

Kagome sat first as the waiter left. "So..."

"I have a question." Inuyasha smiled, taking a seat next to her. "Why is it that you have such a clean vocabulary compared to last night?"

"I uh... I'm not sure." she replied, looking down a bit. "It's funny, really... One minute I'd be begging you to fuck me and the next I can barely get the s-word out."

Laying a clawed hand on her thigh, he offered a smile, "It's cute."

Chills ran up her spine at his simple action, "Mm... hmm..."

They learned a lot about each other. He learned that Kagome was one of the shyest girl anyone would ever meet until someone messed with her belongings or friends... then she'd sort of turn into this monster ready to rip heads off. Kami, that was sexy.

And Kagome learned that aside from being a mechanic, Inuyasha was a boy at heart with his video games and Saturday morning cartoons. He loved to have his way, though, and with looks and a voice like that, she'd gladly let him.

They were almost finished with their food when Kagome realized just how high up in her skirt his hand was. She left it there, though, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to push her... horny feelings away.

Inuyasha smirked; she'd finally realized. Leaning close to her, he whispered in her ear, "Do you like that?"

Kagome nodded quickly, blood rushing to her face. She was squirming in her seat and Inuyasha could feel her panties becoming soaked rather quickly. "Excuse me!" she said briskly, standing straight. "I uh... bathroom!" Inuyasha could have laughed as she stumbled into the bathroom. Looking around, he realized that the restaurant was beginning to fill itself. It was then that an idea popped into his head.

Following her, he made sure that there were no cameras nor people before walking straight into the ladies' bathroom. Luckily, he found Kagome alone in there breathing heavily in front of the mirror. He locked the door from the inside, admiring how clean the bathroom was before making his presence known.

Kagome gasped as she laid eyes on Inuyasha, "Just... what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well I figured we'd try something," he murmured, advancing on her. Once he was close enough, he lifted her up upon the cold marble sink counter and smiled, "Let's try it in here."

"Wha... now?" she breathed. Granted, she so desperately wanted this... but...

"The door's locked." Inuyasha assured her, planing a kiss on her lips. To his surprise, she responded heavily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He would have smirked if he could, but as fate would have it, he just pulled her skirt down, chucking mildly as he felt that her underwear was gone. "Just what were you doing in here?" he asked, pulling away from her.

Kagome gave him a look before hopping off the counter and undoing his pants; gods, she needed it.

"Ah, ah, ah... what do you want me to do?"

"Fucking hell, Inuyasha." she moaned as he removed the rest of her clothes so only his pants were down while she was fully naked. "I want you to fuck me... I want you to make me scream in a public bathroom while you pound into me as hard as you can."

"Oh my," he winked pushing her against one of the stall doors. "I think I can make that happen." Thrusting into her skillfully, Inuyasha only smirked in content as she tried covering her mouth to muffle her screams. This was ridiculously dirty, but it feel amazing. She was still so fucking_ tight_. Did he not fuck her senseless last night? Her inner walls were practically suffocating him in the best of ways as he thrusted.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

It never seemed to get old. His mouth met hers as he multi-tasked throughout it all. Every part of her seemed so sensitive to his touch. Picking her up, not breaking the kiss at all, he carried her towards the door and leaned her up against it. "Fuck," he moaned, in between the kiss. "Kagome you... fuck..."

She felt as if no one could compare to him. All she wanted was for him to bang her senseless in this bathroom and he was doing just that. This was dangerous. This was risky.

But no.

Here she was moaning and kissing him as his dick pounded into her, almost nudging her womb. Here she was, unable to choose between trying to squeeze him closer to her or touching herself as he was unable to, holding her against the bathroom door. Oh _fuck_ it was a wonderful feeling; one that ended in her touching herself, continuing the sensations that took over her body.

Inuyasha was perfect.

A knock on the door barely snapped her out of her trance. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Kagome's heart raced as she unwillingly pulled away from Inuyasha's mouth, "I uh..." she responded out of breath. "I'm here. The d-door must have locked on it's own. I'll be there in a sec!"

Inuyasha smirked and nuzzled her neck, "You're adorable." he whispered against her neck, before letting her down. Her pout looked extremely sexy. "Too bad I didn't get you to to cum... I feel like I have unfinished business now. With that, he walked into a stall and locked himself in there giving her time to quickly redress, fix herself and let the woman in.

Kagome felt a strange sense of pride as she walked out of the stall, quickly joined by Inuyasha who looked as dashing as ever. She could never pull that off after sex, oh god. "Check please!" Inuyasha called to their waiter as he smugly made his way back to his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys. Guys this was wonderful. This means they'll keep going oh gosh.<strong>

**~MidnightFlame325**


End file.
